Somos Tú y Yo
by AkaneTrainer
Summary: Noche lluviosa que cubría toda la ciudad de Nerima, Tokio; todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio a excepción de la casa Tendo que como ya era costumbre se escuchaban las constantes peleas entre los jóvenes prometidos de ahora 20 años de edad. Para la familia no era nada del otro mundo pero para la joven de cabellos azules llamada Akane Tendo ya estaba pasando los limites.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Noche lluviosa que cubría toda la ciudad de Nerima, Tokio; todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio a excepción de la casa Tendo que como ya era costumbre se escuchaban las constantes peleas entre los jóvenes prometidos de ahora 20 años de edad. Para la familia no era nada del otro mundo pero para la joven de cabellos azules llamada Akane Tendo ya estaba pasando los limites, las peleas antes solo eran por las cosas hirientes que su prometido solía decir o por las prometidas que tenía además de ella pero esto ya era demasiado. Ranma se burlaba absolutamente de todo lo que Akane hacia y le quedaba mal, por un simple tropezón o por decir mal una palabra al estudiar el inglés. Todo comenzaba a volverse demasiado tedioso para la chica por lo que esta noche en vez de seguir con todo el juego de Ranma solo procedió a tomar un paraguas y salir de la casa sin decir nada.

Camino por las calles oscuras un buen rato sin fijarse por donde andaba, una fuerte ráfaga de viento la atacó, Akane no llevaba siquiera un sweater, todo lo que traía era su uniforme y zapatos de la escuela además de la sombrilla que aun así no evito que se mojara. La chica peli azul temblaba de frio, no sabía en donde estaba pues de tanto caminar con la cabeza baja se perdió cual Ryoga Hibiki en la amplia ciudad. El frio era demasiado para ella y no llevaba dinero para quedarse en algún lugar, miro a su alrededor y las calles estaban vacías pero tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que alguien la observaba por lo que siguió caminando pero la sensación no desaparecía y por más que miraba a todos lados no podía distinguir mucho entre la lluvia.

Akane comenzó a correr, el miedo se apodero de ella, el no saber dónde estaba su casa, esa horrible sensación de que la seguían y el coraje que aún tenía por Ranma dominaron por completo su cuerpo, corrió hasta llegar a un pequeño parque en donde encontró un refugio en los juegos para niños que ahí se encontraban, un extraño sonido se escuchaba alrededor, como si algo estuviera sobrevolando demasiado cerca de donde ella estaba. Akane cerró los ojos con miedo esperando que lo que la estaba persiguiendo se fuera pero de repente una mano tomo su hombro y en un ataque de pánico no pudo hacer nada más que gritar. Un chico de cabellos negros y pelo de puntas se asomó a donde estaba la chica y con una bella sonrisa la ayudo a salir de allí.

-Perdona que te asustara, no era mi intención. Es que te vi sola por la calle, pensé que estarías perdida y quise acercarme pero corriste.

La chica lo miro con ojos llorosos y abrazo al joven fuertemente –Estaba asustada...no sabía que hacer.- Akane comenzó a llorar, por alguna razón el chico le daba confianza y ella solo quería volver a casa.

-Yo te llevo a tu casa, anda ya no llores.

La joven se relajó un poco, mantuvo la cabeza baja y camino con el extraño joven por las calles, el chico le coloco en sus hombros una chamarra naranja con negro para que se cubriera mientras seguían el camino hasta llegar a su casa que en realidad no se encontraba tan lejos como parecía, Akane le dio las gracias y le dejo el paraguas para que el regresara a su casa, el chico solo se limitó a sonreírle y despedirse. La joven Tendo entro sin decir nada pues pasaban de las 2:00am, se desvistió y tomo un baño caliente para evitar enfermarse, subió hasta su habitación y quedo profundamente dormida bajo las sabanas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro pues a pesar de no poder ver bien la cara de aquel chico estaba profundamente feliz de habérselo encontrado.

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hi! mis queridos tomodashis, espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, no soy muy buena redactando pero queria compartir poco a poco esta linda historia entre estos jovenes enamorados *^* espero que les agrade, soy nueva en esto asi que no me culpen por los errores jeje bueno hasta el viernes subire el siguiente capitulo, no queda mas que esperar; saludos a todos.**


	2. Capitulo 1 Nuevas amistades

Mañana fria, el sol apenas comienza a salir por mi ventana y una voz se escucha desde fuera de mi habitación, es mi hermana Kasumi que como cada día me grita a que me levante y le ayude en los quehaceres hogareños, desde que termine mis estudios en la escuela Furinkan y que Nabiki se casara con su señor Kuno Tatewaki, tengo que ayudar con la limpieza de la casa y en ratos libres perfeccionar mi ingles. Tengo que salir de aquí, no soporto esta casa...no soporto al imbecíl de Ranma, como quisiera que desapareciera de mi vida tal como... Como Ryoga lo hizo hace un año, no quiero llorar pero es algo inevitable, el recordar a un unico amigo que por un simple mal entendido dejara de hablarme y desapareciera de mi vida es algo que hasta ahora no he podido superar.

En fin debo levantarme, tomar mi simple vestido rosa con blanco, recojer mi cabello que ha crecido, no como antes pero al menos va progresando. Me miro al espejo y sonrío al menos aun siento que soy bonita y mientras me quiera a mi misma no tengo porque sentirme mal; bajo por las escaleras y entro a la cocina, huele delicioso y yo muero de hambre pero tengo que ayudar primero, como no soy buena en la gastronomia mi unica labor aqui adentro es lavar los trastes que Kasumi vaya usando y limpiar la cocina una vez que todos tomaran el desayuno, me siento inútil pero que se podia esperar de una "chica" que en vez de ayudar en la cocina se la paso entrenando en el dojo de la familia y que para colmo no me dejaran encargarme yo sola del mismo, que me comprometieran un patán que detesto, no lo soporto. Por inercia de mis sentimientos comienzo a tallar fuertemente los platos no lo soporto, no lo quiero en mi vida, ¡desaparece Ranma Saotome!

-¡Akane cuidado o romperas el plato!

-Kyaah!- Genial, rompí el plato, gran inicio de mañana.

Papá y el tío Genma se asoman a la cocina al escuchar mi grito y al ver que solo fue un plato roto regresan a su juego de damas chinas, Kasumi sirve el arroz en los platos y me pide que lo deje asi por ahora, con un humor de perros decido calmarme un poco y salir de la cocina antes de que me de un ataque de histeria, el almuerzo ya esta servido, un plato de arroz con pepinillos encurtidos a un lado, un poco de pescado y verduras al vapor. Todo esta tan delicioso, me gustaria cocinar como Kasumi lo hace pero a quien engaño, quien ademas de mi puede confundir el vino blanco con vinagre, definitivamente la cocina no es lo mío; tomo mi plato y me levanto a dejarlo, doy dos pasos fuera de la sala hasta que papá me llama.

-Akane, espera tengo algo importante que decirte.

-Si el plato fue mi culpa, talle muy fuerte y...

Papá me interrumpe -No Akane, Ranma se fue a entrenar al monte fuji en la madrugada, dejo una nota, se fue con Ukyo y no volvera hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Cierro el puño con fuerza, ¡Maldita sea mi existencia, por que con Ukyo! -¡Como si me importara, por mi puede irse a nadar con tiburones! Y lo mejor seria que se quedara con ella, yo dije que no pienso casarme con el-

El tío Genma se limita a mirarme seriamente aunque en el fondo se que esta preocupado y no por su hijo sino porque el compromiso se rompa y ya no tenga en donde vivir, salgo de la sala a toda prisa y me dirijo a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa, necesito entrenar un rato, no puedo mas con todo este estrés. Si Ranma esta tan en desacuerdo con el compromiso como yo porque no solo lo dice y ya, -Solo quiero ser libre como me gustaria...enamorarme y casarme con quien yo quisiera! - En ese momento el rostro borroso de aquel chico de negros cabellos paso por mi mente, no puedo recordarlo bien pero si recuerdo esos fuertes brazos que me sostenian los hombros y esa dulce voz que me hacia sentir tan tranquila; alguien toca la puerta de mi cuarto lo que me hace salir de mi transe de tonta enamorada y una voz me llama desde fuera.

-Por cierto hija un viejo amigo vendrá de visita a la casa junto con su hijo, ¿serias tan amable de arreglar la sala para las visitas?

¿Un viejo amigo? Eso mismo dijo cuando llego el imbécil de Saotome a mi vida...no queda remedio, intentando disimular mi molestia finjo totalmente una dulce voz -No hay problema papá...en seguida voy. Pues no queda mas, aun con karategi puesto bajo a la cocina y comienzo a limpiar la mesa con un trapo humedo, despues la tele y coloco un tulipan en el florero. Sonrio satisfecha y una vez terminado todo mi quehacer me dedico unicamente a quedarme en el dojo a entrenar, me hacía mucha falta y Kasumi no me dejaba desquitarme, el solo recordar sus palabras "Tienes que ser mas femenina" provocavan que me diera aun mas coraje. La tarde corrio rapido pues comenzaba a notarse un bello atardecer, sonreí satisfecha al notar todo lo que progrese en el dia y con una pequeña toalla comenze a limpiar el sudor de mi rostro.

-Eres muy buen artemarcialista.

-Kyaaah! ¿Quíen eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico sonrio inocente. -Perdona mi descortecia, me llamo Son Gohan, mi papá vino a visitar al señor Tendo y me dijeron que tenian un dojo, no pude evitar ser curioso, pedona que te asustara.

Esa voz...era sin duda la de aquel chico que me rescato en la lluvia...esas botas negras las reconoceria donde fuera y su cabello tan oscuro como la noche y puntas hacia el cielo me decia que efectivamente el era mi salvador, sonreí al ver su risa coqueta, sus ojos eran tan negros como sus cabellos y su ropa era un poco extraña, camisa blanca y un chaleco negro con una estrella naranja en el pecho, pantalones negros y esas botas tan raras, sin duda no era de aquí pero su japonés era perfecto.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Akane Tendo y te conozco...tu eres el chico que me ayudo en la lluvia la noche pasada.

-¿Eras tú? Jaja creo que el destino conspiro para que nos conocieramos antes, me alegra ver que no te resfriaras.

Nos sentamos en la entrada del dojo a platicar un buen rato, parecía un chico tan amable y tierno, sus ojos brillaban como estrellas y tenia un delicioso aroma a colonia para hombre, para tener 23 años esta muy bien conservado y tal parece que su vida fuera el estudio pues no me supo hablar de otra cosa, despues pasamos a temas mas serios pues parece que su compromiso con una chica llamada Videl se cancelo...la chica murio en un accidente y para todo lo que el ha pasado esa hermosa sonrisa no se borra de su bello rostro, quisiera poder ser tan fuerte como el, cuando comenze a hablarle de mi "compromiso" no pude evitar llorar, y cuando menos lo espere Gohan me tomo de los hombros y con sus fuertes brazos me acurruco en su pecho, me sentia protegida y muy feliz de tenerle cerca: el cielo se torno oscuro y muchas estrellas se podian divisar en el precioso firmamento nocturno.

-Mira una estrella fugaz. - Gohan señalo al cielo y efectivamente era una estrella fugaz. -Pide un deseo.

Cerre los ojos y pedí que este momento no fuera el unico que viviera a lado de este guapo chico, ahora no podia imaginar el no hablarle o no encontrarmelo nunca mas, no podria tolerar otra perdida...Gohan me miro a los ojos y me sonrio, yo solo pude devolverle la sonrisa y volver a mirar el firmamento, hasta que una voz nos interrumpio en el precioso momento.

-¡Gohan tenemos que irnos, o Milk se va a preocupar!

-Es mi papá, tengo que irme. Gohan se levanto y me ayudo a pararme, acaricio mi mejilla y me miro a los ojos. -Espero volver a verte pronto. Beso mi mejilla y se fue corriendo a lado de su padre, un hombre muy fuerte y sonriente, un poco mas alto que Gohan y para ser de la edad de mi papá se notaba que se cuidaba demasiado, como si los años no le afectaran. Pose mi mano sobre la mejilla que Gohan había besado...sonrei como tonta y mi rostro se torno de un rojo potente; corri dentro de la casa y me fui directo a mi cuarto sin siquiera cenar, la emoción de poder conocer a mi salvador...a mi heroe me tenia por las nuves, ya no me importaba nada, ¿Ranma? ¿Quíen es Ranma?

* * *

-Papá definitivamente hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida.

-¿Por qué lo dices Gohan? No me diras que te gusto la hija de Soun Tendo.

Suspire enamorado y pensando solo para mí...sí me gusta Akane Tendo, es tan hermosa y tan buena en las artes marciales...que mas quisiera ser yo su prometido; seguro que ese maldito no la valora, mira que irse con otra chica para un "entrenamiento" vaya cobarde. Cerre el puño con fuerza pero volvi a relajarme al recordar aquella hermosa risa de la joven Akane, es como si...como si el recuerdo de mi Videl se fuera. Mis ojos se cerraron y sacudi la cabeza, pero que estoy pensando, Videl era, es y será siempre el amor de mi vida, no tendría porque pensar en otra mujer...¿por qué Videl? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? Te extraño tanto, aunque se que estas en un mejor lugar y se que no querrias verme arrepintiendome toda mi vida, se que querrias que saliera adelante.

-Gohan...¡heey Gohan!

-Aaah...dime, papá...

-Te quedaste pensando todo el camino. Rascó su cabeza y sonrío. -Llegamos a la casa hace cinco minutos y tu ni cuenta te diste, ¿sigues pensando en la señorita Akane, verdad?

-Pues a decir verdad... Baje la mirada con gran sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿De qué señorita hablan Goku?

Papá y yo gritamos al unisonido y levantamos las manos al ver a mamá con un maso en la mano...ella sigue siendo muy celosa y posesiva conmigo, quiero decir se que soy su hijo pero estoy demasiado grande para que me siga celando de esas maneras, despues de una tremenda paliza por parte de ella voy directo a mi habitación, no tengo nada de hambre, solo quiero acostarme un poco y recordar esos hermosos ojos achocolatados que brillaban como luceros a la luz de la luna, esa preciosa sonrisa como la de una gatita tierna y lo dulce y suave que fue su piel al contacto con mis labios. Con una toalla en mi hombro y jabon en mis manos decidi tomar un baño caliente, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, no podia seguir pensando en una mujer comprometida ademas...Videl...Videl aun es mi corazón y alma, si me vuevo a enamorar la olvidare por completo.

Me desnude y entre a la tina con agua caliente...casi hirviendo, asi me gusta, perfecta para relajar los musculos y para despejar la mente, comenze a pensar en mi Videl, quizas si la recordaba, la sonrisa de Akane se borraria de mi mente pero de inmediato vi sus ojos frente a los mios y una imagen de ella intentando darme un beso aparecio frente a mi. Aaahh no puedo más con todo esto...Videl amor mío perdoname...pero ¡Rompere el compromiso de Akane Tendo, si alguien se va a casar con ella solo puedo ser yo!

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Para mis queridos lectores ocultos: Espero que les guste este primer capitulo del Fic, trate de mejorar un poco la redacción de manera que la historia sea larga pero no tediosa jeje n.n espero que la compartan y la sigan estare subiendo un nuevo capitulo el Martes sin falta alguna.**

 **Para mi querida amiga Usagi: Espero que esto haya resuelto tu duda sobre quien era el misterioso heroé maravilla de Akane y que hayas disfrutado del capitulo...de nuevo te dejo en suspenso xD gomenn (lo siento)**

 **Para mi querida BlackFox: Gracias por seguir mi Fic :) significa mucho para mi, espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy jaja creo que a ti tambien te dejo con el suspenso de la historia pero ya todo se ira desarrollando poco a poco :3 gracias por todo.**

 **Y POR ULTIMO Y MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI ADORADO DANY-GOHAN: MI DANY ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE UNO DE LOS LIBROS QUE TE DIJE QUE ESCRIBI, VE SIGUIENDO LA HISTORIA, YA QUE ERES EL UNICO QUE SABE...EL PORQUE DE MI LOCURA CON ESTA PAREJA 3 TE MANDO UN ABRAZO DESDE LEÓN HASTA GUADALAJARA MI NENE TAPATIO.**


	3. Capitulo 2 Contigo o sin ti

Oscuridad...corro tan rapido como puedo, pero mis pies no dan para más...es demasiado, quiero encontrar la salida, la voz de mi prometida se escucha a lo lejos y yo solo puedo avanzar, cada vez mas lento, como si enormes bloques de cemento estuvieran atados a mis tobillos, de repente una enorme exploción acompañada de una fuerte luz rojiza que cubrio todo mi vacio.

-¡VIDEEEEL!

Era demasiado tarde...el auto explotó y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla, mi preciosa Videl, si tan solo hubiera sido mas rapido, si tan solo hubiera usado mis poderes de saiyajin para salvarte...

* * *

Me arreglo como cada mañana, visto con una falda rosa y una blusa blanca, calcetas blancas y mi cabello semi-recojido para que no me estorbe en mis quehaceres, la casa esta sola como es costumbre de los Lunes, mientras mi hermana Kasumi va de asistente donde el doctor Tofu y mi padre con el tío Genma salen a tomar algo y recordar sus tiempos en los que entrenaban, yo me quedo aseando la casa, desde barrer y trapear los pisos hasta limpiar por completo del dojo, he decidido comenzar a dar clases de artes marciales, no me importa la desaprovación de mi padre, le voy a demostrar lo bien que me puedo encargar del dojo yo sola; no necesito al imbecíl de Ranma conmigo y para ser sincera estoy tan contenta de que se fuera a "entrenar" con Ukyo, la casa es mas tranquila ahora que no esta y yo me siento más cómoda, el telefono comienza a sonar, genial y yo con las manos humedas ¿A quíen se le ocurre llamar tan temprano? Tomo la bocina y contesto con un tono serio pero amable.

-Recidencia Tendo ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Aamm...¿está la señorita Akane en casa? Soy su amigo...Son Gohan.

Reí en silencio al escuchar lo nervioso y tembloroso de su voz, se escuchaba tan tierno al decir esas palabras que no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco. -Soy yo Gohan, ¿que pasá?

-Aah...Akane, lo siento, temia que contestara tu papá jaja, queria saber si querias salir conmigo esta tarde a ver una pelicula o a comer algo, claro si no estas muy ocupada...

-Pues estaba terminando mis quehaceres pero tengo tiempo esta tarde si estas de acuerdo. Sonreí para mi misma, una cita con Gohan, no lo puedo creer, soy la persona mas feliz de todo Tokio.

-¡Si claro que si! Pasó por ti a las 5:30pm para salir a cenar.

Asenti y colgé, comenzé a limpiar los pisos rapidamente para despues tomar un baño, tenia que estar lista para la cita, todo tenia que ser perfecto, el agua estaba tibia y refrescante, como a mi me gusta, enjuague mi cabello y salí rapidamente, miro el reloj 2:30pm, papá, el tío Genma ni Kasumi han llegado, espero que se apresuren. Tome un vestido azul largo y ajustado a la cintura, unos pendientes de topacio azul y una pequeña y delgada cadena de plata, no soy de maquillarme mucho por lo que solo deline ligeramente mis ojos y use un poco de corrector y aclarante, un labial rosa pastel y listo. Sonreí al espejo, me sentía bonita, solo espero que no sea mucho, arregle mi cabello como solia peinarme antes, suelto y con dos mechones por delante, ahora en vez de un moño amarillo y añiñado me coloco un broche plateado. Para cuando miro el reloj ya son las 5:20pm, ¿¡en verdad pase tanto tiempo arreglandome!? Bajo a la sala y nadie de mi familia a llegado, no puede ser, Gohan llegara en 10 minutos y no puedo irme de la casa y dejarla abierta, esto pasa por no dejarme las llaves de la casa; ahora si estoy sumamente molesta y no puedo hacer nada mas que quedarme sentada en el sillón, le dije a Kasumi que se comprara un telefono celular para contactarla, ella debío salir del consultorio hace mas de una hora y como se cambiaron de lugar ya no se el nuevo numero del doctor Tofu; alguien toca la puerta, corro a abrir y sin fijarme quien era comienzo a gritar freneticamente.

-Hasta que te dignas a llegar, llevo horas esperando...Gohan va a llegar en cualquier momento y...

-A...Akane calmate..no me grites... Era Gohan...no puede ser, esta asustado y yo totalmente avergonzada, como pude gritarle de esa forma.

-¡Lo siento mucho! Pensé que eras mi hermana o mi papá, llevo horas esperando a que lleguen...no podemos irnos hasta que alguno este aquí ya que no puedo cerrar la casa.

-No te preocupes, por mi no hay prisa, por cierto estas muy linda esta noche.

Sonreí apenada y lo invite a pasar, lleva puesto un precioso trage negro, camisa blanca y corbata; es muy elegante y se ve guapisímo, su sonrisa y sonrojamiento no se borran del rostro y eso me encanta. Nos sentamos en la sala para hablar un poco, al menos hasta que alguno de mis familiares llegara, ahora mi molestia disminuia poco a poco, pasaban las horas aunque en realidad no me di cuenta, Gohan y yo ya estabamos bebiendo un delicioso té caliente, no era la noche que esperabamos pero era casi perfecta, al menos para mi si que lo era.

-Entonces...¿nunca fuiste a la Universidad?

-No, para mi papá ya era un costo mayor y aunque mi hermana Nabiki podia pagarmela sin problemas, preferi dedicarme a la casa y al dojo.

-Bueno entonces seras una gran maestra de artes marciales...y una buena esposa.

Mi rostro se enrojecio por completo y mi mirada se quedo por los suelos, por un leve momento me imagine casada con él, pero eso seria imposible, mi compromiso con Ranma se haría aun en mi contra y Gohan...bueno, su corazón le pertenecía a alguien mas, pero es extraño, es como si yo lo hubiera conocido hace muchisimos años y no logro recordarlo, tengo que preguntarle a papá sobre él papá de Gohan y de donde es que lo conoce; decidimos levantarnos para tomar un poco de aire fresco desde el balcon de la casa, las estrellas brillaban hermosamente aunque comenzaba a hacer un poco de frio pues mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirlo y Gohan se percato de ello.

-Vaya que descuido. Se quita el saco negro. -Toma, pontelo o vas a cojer un resfrio.

Asentí con un poco de pena pero al mismo tiempo con alegría de tener puesto nuevamente algun abrigo de él, me miro a los ojos...sus preciosos ojos negros como la noche y con ese brillo que me gusta tanto; su rostro comenzo a acercarse al mío y para cuando menos lo pensaba ya nos estabamos besando, había besado antes a Ranma pero este sentimiento que se formaba dentro de mi no tenia comparación alguna, esto era un verdadero beso.

Pasado un rato mi hermana Kasumi llego a la casa, para entonces Gohan y yo habíamos vuelto a la sala y estabamos jugando con la baraja de cartas que papá dejo sobre la mesa, ya era demasiado tarde por lo que tuvimos que posponer la cena para despues y una vez que Gohan se fue, a pesar del sermon de mi hermana por meter a un hombre a la casa cuando estaba sola no pude borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, ese beso fue hermoso, ojala el tiempo se hubiera detenido...para haberlo disfrutado más.

* * *

Regresé a mi casa volando, estaba tan distraido pensando que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando comenze a levitar, mi mente estaba centrada solo en una cosa...en los dulces labios de la preciosa Akane, eran suaves y con sabor a chocolate; todo hubiera sido perfecto...si tan solo ella supiera la verdad de todo esto, de que ella si me conoce de hace mucho tiempo, esa amazona me las pagara...borro todo recuerdo que Akane tenia de mi, no me conoce bien pero yo a ella la conozco de toda la vida...desde que eramos solo unos niños.

FLASH BACK

Una tarde soleada, un parque de juegos para niños, un par de pequeños sentados en una gran caja de arena, haciendo castillos y jugando con pequeños autos de muchos colores, la niña era de cabellos azules y cortos hasta los hombros, vestia con un precioso uniforme rosa de kinder y el niño a su lado con ropas chinas verdes y un gorrito rojo en la cabeza, reian y jugaban, se perseguian y columpiaban, eran la infancia reflejada en vida; todo parecia bien hasta que la pequeña al correr tropeso torpemente raspandose piernas y manos comenzando a llorar.

-AKANEE!... El niño se quedo a su lado curando sus heridas con un poco de papel y agua que tenia

-Debes de tener mas cuidado, pudiste lastimarte peor.

-Lo...lo siento..Aaahh...me duele.

-Se que duele pero tienes que limpiarte, ¡Soy tu novio y debo saber cuidar de ti y cuando nos casemos te protegere siempre.

La niña sonrio con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas para despues abrazar con fuerza...a su novio, su querido Gohan.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Haré que me recuerdes...Akane, tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo, cerre los ojos mientras me acostaba debajo del arbol que esta afuera de mi casa, tenia que pensar en como decirselo, no quiero alterarla pero tiene que recordarme de una manera u otra, esto no puede quedarse asi.

-¡Lo tengo! Si esa tal...Shampoo le borro todo recuerdo de sus amores pasados, tambien puede hacer que regresen y entonces Akane se dara cuenta de quien soy yo en su vida y todo volverá a ser como cuando niños.

-No estaria tan seguro de eso...

Un tipo de camisa china color roja se aparecio detras mio, me pare rapidamente y lo observe por completo, pantalon negro y zapatos de suelo, cabello negro con una trensa, su mirada y esa forma de hablarme con tanta familiaridad no me gustaba nada, ademas, por que estaba escuchando lo que dije.

-¿A que te refieres con eso que dijiste?

-Ja...en verdad crees que dejare que Akane te recuerde, mi padre me advirtio de ti y que algun día regresarías por Akane, no creas que te lo voy a permitir, el dojo de los Tendo sera mío cueste lo que cueste, asi tenga que soportar a la tonta marimacho para toda la vida.

-¡Oeh! Te prohibo que te refieras de esa manera a la señorita Akane Tendo, ten algo de respeto.

-La respetaria si ella me respetara a mi, estarme golpeando y gritando todo el dia no es la mejor forma de tratarme.

¿Quién demonios es este tipo? ¿De qué esta hablando? Será que él...es el prometido de...Akane... Odio su sonrisa de presumido, como si nadie fuera capaz de vencerlo, se cree demasiado y esa pose de "niño malo" que se carga me hace querer golpearlo; no lo soporto.

-¿Quién diablos eres?

-Ya lo sabes bien, yo soy Ranma Saotome, heredero de la dinastia Saotome...y prometido de tú adorada Akane.

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **Para mis queridos lectores ocultos: Espero que este capitulo les haya aclarado un poco mas la historia de Akane y Gohan, ya muy pronto se explicara bien de donde se conocen y de donde surgio el amor, no dejen de leer ;)**

 **From Znta:Indeed, this is a Fic where it is completely discredits Ranma, I'm sorry but I do not like to make friends with him and I hope you enjoy this crossover.**

 **Para GreenFox: If advance much romance but everything has its reason, he expects two more chapters and everything was as clear as water**

 **PD: Espero que te guste el capitulo, seguimos en contacto mi querido Azamar n.n**

 **Para BlackFox: espero que sigas la historia y que te agrade, quisiera leer mas de tus opiniones para ver en que puedo mejorar, saludos.**

 **Para Usagi: Con mucho cariño te dejo en aun mas suspenso xD se aproxima una pelea...estate alerta :3**

 **PARA MI QUERIDO DANY: HE AQUI UN CAPITULO MÁS, NI MODO NENE, TU COMO LOS DEMAS, TENDRÁS QUE ESPERAR CADA CAPITULO SIRVE Y TE DOY TIEMPO PARA LEER YA QUE SE QUE ANDARAS MUY OCUPADITO AHORA, ANIMO! TUS SUEÑOS DE SER ACTOR DE DOBLAJE ESTAN MAS CERCA DE LO QUE IMAGINAS. TE ADORO!**


	4. Capitulo 3 Esto es la guerra

De nuevo la obscuriada que invade mi mente, hace ya mas de 20 noches que sigo soñando lo mismo, el auto explota y no puedo hacer nada mas que correr ¿Por qué demonios no se me ocurre volar hacia ella? ¿Por qué tengo que seguir invadido de la culpa? Los días son insoportables y tormentosos, las noches frías y dolorosas, nada podría sacarme de este infierno pero es lo que merezco; si tan solo me hubiera esforzado un poco mas...si tan solo Videl estuviera aqui conmigo para consolarme. Amor mío ¿por qué te fuiste? Soy un miserable tonto, por eso la obscuridad invade mi alma. Hace una noche pude ver una luz en este horrible mundo y no era la de aquella exploción, era una luz calida y amorosa que susurraba mi nombre para que me acercara; Akane...¿eres tú?...

* * *

Entre a mi cuato con la bata de baño puesta, fue el mejor día de mi vida y el agua tibia me ayudo a relajarme aun más, todo parecía tan perfecto y hermoso como aquel beso, siento que algun recuerdo viene a mi mente pero no logro ver lo que es, como si Gohan y yo...nos conocieramos de antes, pero vaya que mente tan borrosa tengo, no logro recordar nada más, quizas conciliando el sueño pueda recordar pero antes que nada tomo mi telefono celular para colocar mi alarma, al desbloquearlo me aparece un mensaje...es de Ranma.

Mensaje nuevo de: Ranma Saotome

 _"Vaya, vaya Akane tu no pierdes el tiempo ¿cierto? Me voy unos días de entrenamiento y tu ya te estas ligando al primer imbecíl que se te ponga en frente, esto no se termina aquí, ahora mismo estoy fuera de la casa de tu noviecito el rarito, voy a darle una buena lección por tocar lo que no es suyo y cuando termine preparate, voy a enseñarte que a mi nadie me mira la cara"_ Recibido a las: 11:25pm

¡Gohan! Ranma esta loco, que es lo que quiere lograr con todo esto...a el que le importa, si el ni siquiera quiere estar conmigo...no me quiere para el y no me quiere para nadie; debo ir a la casa de Gohan ahora mismo, esto no puede ser, no le hara daño a mi Gohan. Me visto rapidamente, pantalon de mezclilla y blusa blanca, bajo rapidamente las escaleras y grito a mi padre quien esta en la cocina tomando una taza de té, despues de explicar todo lo sucedido y de mostrar el mensaje papá me entrega la dirección de la casa de Gohan...vive muy lejos, esta a las afueras de Nerima y ya no hay trenes ha esta hora ¿qué voy a hacer?

-Akane, he llamado al Dr. Tofu, el te llevara en su auto, esperalo afuera.

-Gracias Kasumi.

Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, salgo de la casa, no pasan mas de 5 minutos para que el Dr. Tofu llegue, entro al auto y acelera a todo lo que puede en dirección a casa de Gohan, tenemos que llegar rapido, él no sabe de lo que Ranma es capaz, no lo sabe...

* * *

-¡¿Ranma Saotome?! Me ahorraste la molestia de ir a buscarte ¡¿cómo te atrevez a irte de "entrenamiento" con una chica que no es tu prometida?!

-¿A ti que mas te da? Y solo para que lo sepas, Ukyo es mi prometida al igual que Akane, que puedo decir...soy todo un Don Juan.

Mi mirada se queda baja, este maldito, tiene de prometidas lo que de pares de calcetines y para terminar a todas las utiliza a como sea su voluntad, pero no permitire que Akane sea una mas de su harem, la defendere a como me de lugar. De repente siento como un golpe viene hacia a mi a una velocidad deplorable por lo que puedo esquivarlo facilmente, siento la precencia de un fuerte Ki emanando de Ranma, no me sorprende que Krilin, Yamcha y...Videl no sean los unicos humanos con Ki pero a comparacion el de este sujeto añiñado es más potente, jamas vi algo similar en un humano pero por suerte no sabe usarlo, ni siquiera sabe que eso existe, será una grata ventaja.

-No intentes golpearme Saotome, eres demasiado lento.

-¡Cállate, no sabes de lo que soy capaz!

Vuelve a lanzar otro golpe, es tan lento que casi me da pena ajena pues sin esfuerzo alguno lo esquivo teletransportandome detras de el y dandole una fuerte patada en la espalda, Ranma sale volanto estrellandose contra el árbol pero aun se pone de pie, no se rendira facilmente estoy seguro pero me parece bastante injusto el nivel de pelea, es solo un humano que se cree el ser mas poderoso de la Tierra y no es así, podría destruir su ego en cualquier momento pero... No, yo no soy así, si algo me enseño mi papá es a ser justos en las peleas, no abusar de los debiles y siempre defenderse uno mismo, sin ayuda de nadie. De nuevo lanza una patada, me muevo a la izquierda y el chico cae al piso, me sorprende su coraje, no se rinde aunque en el fondo sabe que no puede ganarme.

-Es suficiente, queria ser blando y no me dejas otra opción. Coloca sus manos en posicion de una tecnica marcial ¿qué esta tramando este imbecíl?

* * *

-Dr Tofu ¿no puede ir mas rapido? Si seguimos asi llegaremos demasiado tarde.

-Es lo mas rapido que puedo ir Akane, tranquila, todo estará bien.

¿Qué me tranquilize? No puedo, ¿cómo se le ocurre pedirme algo como eso en un momento asi? Tenemos que llegar rapido, si Ranma le hace algo a Gohan yo...no se lo perdonare nunca en esta ni en ninguna vida, tengo que defenderlo a como de lugar. Minutos despues de estar por la carretera, alcanzo a ver la casa de Gohan y ahi esta él pelenando con Ranma como lo imagine pero...¿qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué Ranma esta tan mal herido y Gohan no tiene ni un solo rasguño? Oh no...Ranma esta por hacer el rugido del Leon! Bajo del auto en cuanto este se frena y corro a intentar detenerlo.

-Ranma nooo!

-¡Shishi Hokodan Moko Takabisha!

Me freno antes de poder detenerlo...¡GOHAAAN CORREEE!

* * *

Pero que...un fuerte poder emana de sus manos, es como el Kamehameha de papá pero de un color amarillo y de debíl poder en comparación y yo crei que no sabria usar su Ki, eso es todo lo que puede dar con su poder, es fuerte...más de lo que pude esperar; cruzo mis brazos por frente de mi cara para protegerme del golpe, quema, es mucho más fuerte de lo que creí...mis mangas se desintegran.

-¡Aaahh! Rompo el ataque pero me ha quemado los brazos, bueno creo que es mi turno pero...Akane! ¿qué esta haciendo aquí? Es peligroso. -Akane muevete o saldrás herida.

-¿Akane?

Se distrajo, es el momento, ella ha retrocedido; me elevo un poco en el aire, es mi turno de demostrarte de lo que soy capaz Ranma Saotome, veraz que de mi nadie se burla. Levanto la mano derecha y concentro mi ki mientras el sigue mirando a "su prometida"

-Kame...Hame...Haaaa! Ranma recibe el ataque directo en el pecho, fue un gran tiro, sonrio.

-¡Aaahh! Su cuerpo vuelve a golpearse ahora contra el piso despues de que mi ataque lo mando a volar, eso sera suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente por ahora.

Vuelvo a tierra firme, me teletransporto y abarazo a Akane con fuerza, a lo que ella me abraza temblorosa, ¿cómo supo donde vivo y cómo supo que Ranma estaba aquí? Sus ojos exclaman gran sorpresa y susto, oh mi querida princesa este saiyajin es mas fuerte de lo que parece y aunque dejé de entrenar despues del problema con Majin Boo sigo siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderme de alguien como Ranma. Sus ojos aun estan llenos de lagrimas, no se que puedo hacer para tranquilizarla, ni siquiera se porque ha correspondido a mi abrazo despues de todo lo que paso, no me tiene miedo como cualquier persona al ver de lo que soy capaz. Ella es diferente, hermosa y comprensiva, toma mi rostro y me besa apasionadamente; como si no hubiera mañana, correspondo a sus caricias y mis pies comienzan a levantarse del suelo pero sin despegarme de aquel hermoso beso, tomo a Akane por su cintura y la llevo conmigo, no estamos muy lejos del suelo y ella ni siquiera se percata de que estamos volando, todo es perfecto ahora que esta conmigo.

Llevan a Ranma aun inconsciente al auto del doctor, dicen que tiene un brazo roto y dos costillas quebradas, no queria hacerle tanto daño pero es que no me ha dejado otra opción, por suerte el padre de Akane y ella han comprendido que lo que hice fue en defensa propia pero ahora tengo que explicar sobre mis poderes y mi rapida sanacion pues ya no tengo nada mas que simples raspones y ropa rasgada. Una hora mas tarde, he explicado todo con respecto a mi padre saiyajin y mi desendencia de poderes, el señor Tendo no se ve muy convencido pero su hija esta maravillada al saber que ella tambien posee un ki fuerte y quiere que le enseñe a usarlo...no se si eso sea seguro, Videl aprendio rapido, se como enseñarle pero no puedo...ya no podría enseñarle a nadie mas despues de lo que pasó, el solo recordarlo me duele.

Me limito a sonreir y despedirme, una vez que se han ido escucho los gritos iracundos de mi madre que acaba de llegar, al verme con las ropas hechas pedazos y las pequeñas heridas que aun me quedan, no tengo mas opcion que explicarle todo lo sucedido, esta muy molesta y comienza su discurso de que Akane fue la causante de todo esto y que debo alejarme de ella "por mi bien", si tan solo ella supiera que mi único bien es estar a su lado, tomandola de la mano como cuando niños, correr por el jardin y regalarle esos tulipanes blancos que tanto adora. Estoy demasiado feliz para prestar atención a los regaños de mi madre y papá...bueno el prefiere estar alejado de todo asunto que le cause ataques de ira a su querida esposa, el ser mas poderoso del planeta...le teme a su mujer, ese es mi papá.

* * *

Kasumi abré la puerta rapidamente, yo entró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro lo cual es un alivio para mi hermana, hasta ver a Ranma cargado por mi padre y el dr. Tofu, pero esos ya no son asuntos que me consiernen y mientras ellos le explican lo que pasó yo me limito a tomar un vaso de leche e irme a dormir, es tarde, estoy agotada pero si Gohan estuviera a mi lado podría quedarme despierta toda la eternidad besandolo, abrazandolo, como quisiera estar con él ahora mismo. Subó a mi habitación y me quedo acostada en la cama mirando al techo recordando aquel beso con el que senti que flotaba, literalmente ya no sentia el suelo en mis pies, lo que Gohan me contó de verdad me quede muy sorprendida, el chico de mis sueños no tiene sangre de este planeta lo que lo hace mucho más interesante, atractivo y especial; quisiera que él me enseñara a usar mi Ki pero cuando se lo pedi...su rostro se lleno de tristeza y melancolia... ¿será que recordo algo malo por mi culpa? Espero que no, me rompe el alma verlo con sus ojos llorosos y esa cara de culpa que se carga cada que recuerda a su prometida fallecida.

Videl...me pregunto como eras, ¿eras delgada? ¿De qué color era tu cabello? ¿Por qué Gohan se siente tan culpable cada vez que te recuerda? Estoy segura de que aún eres muy especial para él, cuando comenzó a platicarme de ti aquel día sus ojos brillaban como estrellas y su sonrisa podia iluminar el mas obscuro vacío; si de verdad eres tan importante para el, creo que no debería hacerme tantas esperanzas, seguro que le recuerdo a tí cuando vivías y es por eso que me besó, es por eso que le gusto, no me queda la menor de las dudas...no soy mas que un sustituto, tengo que hablar con Gohan y decirle que no seré el remplazo de nadie, no seré una "segunda Videl"

Mensaje recibido

Akane Tendo, recibido a las 12:20am

 _"Tenemos que hablar, mañana en el parque a las 3:00pm"..._

* * *

 **Nota del autor:  
**

 **Y hasta aqui el Fic de esta semana, perdonen muchisimo que tardara tanto en actualizar, estaba demasiado enferma para concentrarme en escribir pues aunque no lo crean me tomo 3 días en reescribir esta parte por el dolor de cabeza, pero el sabado se los voy a compensar con un capitulo doble, asi iremos de nuevo a la par con mis actualizaciónes, de ahí en mas espero que esto les haya gustado n.n saludos a todos y nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Para BlackFox: Se que me dijiste que no pudiste mandarme un review pero no te preocupes n.n de igual forma estamos en contacto para cualquier cosa, espero que este capitulo te gustara y responda algunas preguntas.**

 **Para Usagi: Ahora que te volviste fan de esta pareja se que me entiendes y lo sé es hermoso, quizas no tanto com pero es una preciosa historia romanticona jaja, de nuevo tendré que dejarte el suspenso pero el sabado lo compensare ;) saludos.**

 **Para GreenFox: Gracias por recordarme que iba demasiado rapido con el romance, pues en el escrito original no especificaba los recuerdos de Gohan hasta mucho despues pero creo que era necesario responder rapido a esa duda, espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **Para Zurgan: Actualizado, perdona la demora n.n pero la enfermedad no me dejaba chance de nada.**

 **PARA DANY-GOHAN: BUENO NENE, QUE TE PUEDO DECIR...CANTAS SUPER LINDO JAJA OKNO, NO ME QUEDA MAS QUE AGRADECERTE POR TU APOYO Y SINCERIDAD, YA MUY PRONTO ESTARAS CON LOS DOBLAJES Y SERÁS FAMOSO WAAAA QUE BIEN POR TI, YO TE LO DIJE MUCHAS VECES, NO TE RINDAS Y SIGUE ADELANTE, SEGURO QUE SERÁS MUY EXITOSO EN LO QUE SEA, CON CARIÑO Y ADORACIÓN CADA CAPITULO ES DEDICADO POR LA HISTORIA QUE COMPARTIMOS.**


	5. Capitulo 4 No soy tu remplazo

Esta noche fue extraña, complicada...distinta, la obscuridad no llego a mi mente, la horrible sensacioón de muerte no estaba presente, las pesadillas por fin terminaban y una hermosa luz llenaba cada espacio de mi sueño, un precioso parque lleno de arboles de cerezo, juegos para infantes y una caja de arena se encontraba a lo lejos, caminé sin pensarlo mucho pues se veia tan tranquilo y apasible que no dude un solo segundo en relajarme, justo ahí sentado a la sombra de un árbol, dos pequeños niños de unos cuantos años se encontraban jugando, una nena de cabellos cortos y negros, vestido rosado y ojos negros como la noche; el pequeño de vestimentas chinas, un sombrero en la cabeza y cabellos azulados como la profundidad del oceano. Corrian y jugaban se veían divertidos aunque solo me limite a observarlos a lo lejos hasta que ellos se percatarón de mi presencia, corrieron hacia a mi sonriendo

 _-"Papá, papá, vamos a jugar."_

* * *

Akane me ha enviado un mensaje anoche, quiere hablar conmigo y no comprendo que es lo que trama pero mi instinto me ha dicho que no es nada bueno, quisiera saber que es lo que quiere pero si es malo no quisiera tener que enfrentarla, no he podido estar a gusto desde que leí el mensaje, mi temor cada vez incrementa más; probablemente le he hecho mas daño a Ranma del que me imagine y seguro que jamás me perdonará que dañara de esa manera a su prometido. Se que lo odia pero estoy seguro que él ha tocado el fondo de su corazón en algún momento y si en verdad ya no quiere volver a verme... Creo que eso me destrosaría por dentro, odio la simple idea de que Akane no quiera verme ni en pintura ó que su padre le prohibiera acercarse a mi de nuevo, no se que hacer, necesito verla ahora mismo. Miro el reloj y son las 6:00am sería una total falta de respeto llegar a su casa tan temprano y si de verdad esta molesta, me odiaría más si la levanto, no queda mas que esperar a que sea una hora mas decente; bajo a la cocina y mi mamá ya esta despierta, desde temprano prepara el almuerzo para mi papá pues come como si su estomago fuera un agujero negro y ahora que él se ha puesto a trabajar tiene que preparar casi dos kilos de comida para que el se lo lleve.

-Oh Gohan, ¿que haces despierto tan temprano? Estas de vacaciones.

-Lo se mamá pero no puedo dormir ni estar en paz.

-Es por esa tal Akane Tendo ¿cierto?

Me limite a asentir con la cabeza y bajar la mirada, mi madre me abrazo con ese cariño tan calido que solo una madre puede dar, nos sentamos en el comedor y le conté todo al respecto y a pesar de que ella no puede ayudarme en la platica con Akane, al menos hizo que me sintiera mejor y me ayudo a sentir el tiempo mas ligero pues cuando terminamos esta platica ya pasaban de las 11:00am por lo que tome camino a la casa Tendo en cuanto mamá me diera unos cuantos consejos de disculpa, solo me cambie con mis ropas de combate moradas pues mi ropa normal fue destruida por el soquete de Saotome. Despues de un rato de sobrevolar por la casa de Akane aterrize en la puerta y antes de que siquiera pudiera levantar la mirada y tocar, un fuerte golpe me llego a la frente, caí al piso y acaricie el golpe levemente, quien quiera que haya sido es de cabeza muy dura.

-¡Oye por que no te fijas por donde...! Gohan...lo siento, ¿te lastime?

-¡Akane! No para nada, estoy bien solo es un pequeño moretón.

-Que tonta fui de verdad perdoname...¿qué haces por aquí?

-Tu me mandaste un mensaje anoche diciendo que querias hablar conmigo.

-Ah eso...si quiero hablar contigo pero aquí no, vamos a un lugar mas privado.

Caminamos por un rato en total silencio, ella ni siquiera me dirigia la mirada, estaba seria y sus ojos se desviaban a cualquier lado menos a donde yo estaba me sentia la peor persona del mundo, dañe a la chica que quería y todo por una tonta pelea con un principiante de artes marciales bueno para nada ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti Akane? Quisiera saber que estas pensando en estos momentos, que pasa por esos ojos que no me miran y por esa preciosa boca que no emite mas esa bella voz de ángel que tienes; tiempo despues de caminar llegamos a un parque alejado de la ciudad, hermosos árboles de cerezo comienzan a desojarse mientras nosotros caminamos. Akane se detiene y toma mi mano, me detengo y la miro a los ojos los cuales estan llenos de profunda tristesa y melancolia, de verdad que le he hecho daño con lo que pasó ayer, no puedo mas con la culpa y esa mirada que tiene, es como si hubiera cometido el delito mas grande de todo el mundo, no se que hacer ahora...

* * *

Los ojos de Gohan reflejan inseguridad, estoy segura de que ya sabe de que quiero hablar, tengo que ser firme y no llorar, se fuerte Akane, no dejes que vea tu debilidad mejor demuestra tu molestia debes de tener el caracter como cada vez que miras a Ranma; cerré los ojos intentando imaginar al idiota de Saotome pero al abrirlos solo veo esos ojos negros de un guapo guerrero, ese cabello oscurecido y sedoso que quisiera estar acariciando, esos firmes hombros en los que dormiría con gusto...No Akane que estas haciendo concentrate y dilo ya.

-Escuchame muy bien Gohan...

-¡Akane juro que no fue mi intención hacerle tanto daño, por favor perdoname! Se ha puesto de rodillas y esta llorando, pero de que me habla, cree que estoy molesta por lo de...¿¡Ranma?!

Me siento en el piso a su lado y le consuelo -No Gohan, no estoy molesta por lo de Ranma, al contrario, estoy tan aliviada de que le dieras una lección.

-¿Entonces porque estas tan enojada conmigo?

-Es porque yo... Mi mirada se vuelve fria y mi caracter es firme. -¡Porque yo no soy el remplazo de tu prometida! No se como pudiste enamorarte de mi tan rapido o como es que me gustaste tanto desde el principio pero escuchame bien cuando digo que a mi no me usaras como la suplente de Videl.

-Akane... Gohan se levanta del piso y ayuda a que me pare, avanza un poco y mira al cielo -Jámas te vi como el remplazo de nadie, es verdad que me gustas muchisímo y que extraño a Videl mas que a nadie en el mundo pero nada es lo que tu crees, antes de comprometerme y es más antes de conocer a Videl yo ya te conocía a ti.

¿Qué ya me conocía? Pero si yo no recuerdo nada, mis unicos recuerdos con el han sido desde el día que me ayudo a regresar a mi casa en esa tormentosa noche, el día del dojo y de la cita frustrada ¿cómo es posible que me haya olvidado de alguien como él? Mi cabeza me duele muchisimo, un dolor que creo haber sentido antes pero no se cuando, vuelvo al piso de rodillas, acaricio mis cienes esperando que el dolor pare pero es cada vez mas fuerte, no puedo soportarlo es un dolor agudo y punzante; intento abrir los ojos pero es muy tarde...todo se ha oscurecido.

Estoy en un lugar desconocido, mi cabeza da vueltas y no puedo pronunciar ni una sola palabra, es como si estuviera en una clase de transe; la luz me cala en los ojos pero puedo sorportarla la pregunta importante es ¿como llegué aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar? Intento sentarme y observo la habitacion, las paredes son blancas y el techo es naranja, hay un escritorio a lado de la cama y muchos libros en una estanteria ademas de un closet sin puertas con la ropa perfectamente acomodada, sea de quien sea esta habitacion esta perfectamente aseada y ordenada, tocan la puerta una voz totalmente familiar que hace que me relaje.

-Akane, soy yo Gohan, voy a entrar. Vaya te ves mejor, te desmayaste en el parque y me preocupe muchisimo, te traje a mi casa lo mas rapido que pude y mi mamá me dijo que te dejara descansar en mi cama, me alegra ver que ya despertaste.

-¿Cúanto tiempo me quede inconsciente?

-Un par de horas, pero me tenias muy preocupado.

Sonreí, de verdad le importaba mi salud o mejor dicho, de verdad le importe yo y eso me hace muy feliz, quizas este equivocada y el no busque remplazar a Videl conmigo...son solo ideas mias por miedo al amor y no me culpo despues de todo lo que he vivido con Ranma para mi no es algo normal que alguien me trate con tanta atencion y dulzura como el lo hace.

-Ahora Akane...hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber pero para esto tienes que estar calmada y no te esfuerces en recordar, veraz que todo fluira solo. Asentí con la cabeza -Muy bien, hace ya algun tiempo cuando eramos niños...


	6. Capitulo 5 Tu infancia y la mía

Akane... a caso ¿este será nuestro futuro? Que mas quisiera que de verdad fueras tu la madre de mis hijos... Pero de nuevo, todo se oscurecio y la alarma de mi reloj me despertó

* * *

Cuando yo tenia aproximadamente 6 años mi padre me llevo a un pequeño jardin a las afueras de Nerima, mi mamá queria que conociera la primavera y los hermosos arboles de cerezo que florecian en ese lugar, yo no conocia a los humanos mas que a mi madre pero ese día papá se encontro con un viejo amigo de entrenamiento que casualmente estaba con su esposa y sus tres hijas, su nombre era Soun Tendo y llevaba en sus brazos a la mas pequeña de su familia, a ti Akane que en ese entonces tendrías uno años o al menos eso me dijo mi padre pues yo no recuerdo bien todo esto pero lo que si nunca voy a olvidar es que tu yo comenzamos con una preciosa amistad, jugabamos en la caja de arena haciendo castillos o en los columpios que eran cohetes a la luna. Cada día era una aventura diferente, te defendi como la princesa que has sido siempre y tu me dabas tu gratitud con un dulce beso en la mejilla pues eramos inseparables, un dia mientras jugabamos al té me dijiste las palabras mas hermosas que pude escuchar.

-Algun día...cuando seamos "mayodes" te casarás conmigo ¿"vedad" Gohan?

Hiciste que me sonrojara tanto que crei que sacaba vapor por las orejas y solo pude sonreír como un tonto y asentir con la cabeza, yo estaba dispuesto a eso y mucho mas por ti, desde muy pequeño me enamoraste. Ese día regrese a casa muy contento y comenze a imaginar como sería mi vida a tu lado y no podia esperar a que fuera el siguiente sabado para verte en el parque; la semana fue eterna para mi, sentia gran desesperacion pues llevaba conmigo un anillo de plastico, con el cual pensaba pedirte "matrimonio" aunque fuera solo un juego de inocencia. El dia esperado llego y me arregle lo mejor que pude, el clima era nublado y con alta probabilidad de lluvia pero no me importo pues llegue a la hora exacta para verte, esperé una hora...dos...tres...cinco, nunca llegaste, estaba a punto de oscurecerse y comenzo a llover a cantaros pero no perdi las esperanzas y te segui esperando, papá llego al poco rato y puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Gohan hijo vamonos, te enfermarás.

-¡No! ¡No me ire hasta que Akane llegue!

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y segui viendo al frente esperandote, no tarde mucho para comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente, mi padre me cargo y me llevo a casa, espere una semana y regrese al parque, de nuevo no llegaste, pasaron muchos meses y yo asistia cada sabado con la esperanza de poder encontrarte hasta que un dia antes de salir al parque mi madre me detuvo en la puerta.

-Gohan...Akane ya no irá al parque.

-Eso es mentira claro que irá... Mis ojos se volvieron llorosos y cristalinos y mi mamá pudo ver claramente el dolor en mi alma

-Hijo...la mamá de Akane murio hace unos meses y es por eso que ya no va a ese parque. Nosotros nos mudaremos en una semana, te pido que no la busques más.

En ese momento mi mundo se destruyo por completo, sentí que ya nada tenia una razón en mi vida pues tu estabas lastimada y dolida y yo no estuve en ese momento para consolarte, nadie me dijo nada hasta meses despues y eso me lleno de ira pero la reprimí muy dentro de mi corazón pues comprendí que yo no merecia tu amor, nos mudamos y fue una vida distinta, sonreía falsamente cada instante de mi vida pero jamás deje de pensar en ti hasta que conocí a Videl...pero tu no eres ni serás su remplazo, ni siquiera se parecian en nada pero por alguna razon me senti atraido por ella, cuando ocurrio el accidente mi corazón se volvio a romper pero ese agudo y frio dolor no se compara en nada como aquel día en el parque en el que tanto llovio.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:  
**

 **Hasta aqui por esta actualizacion, si ya se que me había tardado muchisimo y de verdad les pido una enorme disculpa a todos los seguidores de este Fic pues tuve un fuerte bloqueo de inspiracion que no me permitio seguir con la historia hasta hace unos días, de nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyan y les gusta como voy llevando poco a poco este hermoso cuento de amor, ya no tardaré en subir nuevas actualizaciones es un hecho n.n por todo su apoyo gracias.**

 **BlackFox: Muchas gracias amiga por todo el apoyo, espero que te guste esta actualizacion y que la disfrutes mucho.**

 **Usagi: Pues mi bloqueo se ha ido y ya era hora de volver jeje tambien te doy las gracias a ti por tu apoyo, de verdad que me ayudan mucho a que esto continue**

 **Y a todos mis queridos lectores secretos gracias por sus comentarios unos buenos otros malos, a quienes no les gusta esta historia y quieren que deje de hacerla les doy las gracias por tomarse la molestia de aun asi leer mi Fic pues sin importar nada seguiré escribiendo lo que me gusta.**

 **GOHAN: PARA TI MI QUERIDISIMO AMIGO QUE YA TENIAS RATO SIN LEERME TE DEJO LAS ULTIMAS DOS ACTUALIZACIONES QUE ESPERO SEAN DE TODO TU AGRADO, LA HISTORIA VA TOMANDO FORMA Y YA NO TARDA EN LLEGAR AL GRAN DESARROLLO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO Y QUERER INCONDICIONAL, SABES QUE SIEMPRE ESTARÉ A TU LADO MI NENE, TE ADORA CON TODA EL ALMA TU AKANE.**


End file.
